I Wish I Had an Angel
by MustelineCurses
Summary: Possibly only a oneshot. Contains SasuNaru, rape. Sasuke can't fight his urges anymore, and his need for Naruto transforms him in the worst way.


**I Wish I H****ad an Angel**

By Meo

By The Way, Peeps: _This is a story about SasuNaru. You don't like, I don't care._

_Go read something else if you don't like this pairing._

**Yaoi,** SasuNaru, possibly only a oneshot, probably foul language, um…I actually am not sure what else right now. This story is pure impulse. Oo (After writing more, uh…it has rape, lol. D: Sorry. I wasn't expecting it to be so dark before I started. It's not too detailed, but it is kinda…emo and…depressing. Also, the rape is described. Don't like, turn back.)

Disclaimer: LOL NOT MINE LOL. I wish. D: I don't own the subject or song this fic is based on, but the plot is mine. If you can call it a plot.

**AN – Brought to you by the author of "Falling Apart and Growing Together****" comes a new, totally impulsive story based on the song "I Wish I Had an Angel****" by Nightwish. At this point in time, I ****honestly**** don't know what's going to happen. Maybe it's gonna be morbid, maybe not. Maybe it'll have a lemon, maybe not. ****All I know for sure is that it's gonna be a little bit dark. Besides that, i****t's a surprise for all of us. xD At any rate, enjoy. (At the end of the story I'll post the lyrics to the song, so it makes more sense for those of you who don't know this song.**** Go check it out, though; it OWNS. Go Google it or search Youtube or something.**

**-Story Start-**

Sasuke's dark eyes trailed to stare sightlessly out of the nearest window. Night had fallen hours ago; in fact, some would consider it to be morning. However, since most people would consider morning to be a time of warmth, dawn sunlight, and the lilting of birds, calling the time 'night' would be more appropriate. It was cold, dark and silent, and most of all, lonely.

Sasuke was lonely. Painfully so. _Agonizingly_ so.

His fingers gripped at the pristine bed sheets. He was in his bedroom and had originally planned on trying to fall asleep.

He wasn't sure what had triggered the uncharacteristic surge of loneliness, but it plagued his mind so much he'd lost all hope of getting any rest whatsoever.

The cloud blocking the mood shifted and the resulting glint of stolen light caught the Uchiha's eye. Though he looked at the silver orb, he couldn't care less for the eerie beauty it gave the moment. His mind was elsewhere, focusing on quite another subject.

He felt angry at his loneliness. He felt furious at his jealousy, at his selfishness. Out of anyone, he had to want a certain _someone_ who happened to be quite far out of his reach.

Sasuke punched the wall.

"_Fuck,_" he snarled.

The more he dwelled on his thoughts the more he wanted to kill someone, maybe even the someone who was the focus of his thoughts and was making him feel so pissed off.

He was a ninja, though…perhaps he could kill someone and blame it on an imaginary mission he'd messed up on. However, there were a few things wrong with that idea; he was Sasuke Uchiha and, thus, NEVER messed up on a mission, and Tsunade would know that Sasuke's victim wasn't an S rank rouge ninja of any kind, so that idea was out the window. Back to the drawing board.

One idea that kept returning to his mind was to go and confront the person who was driving him insane, but of course that would never work. It would be like a devil confronting an angel -- as if nothing had ever happened to make them polar opposites -- and casually request a night together. Yeah, that would work.

The more Sasuke thought, the more the idea occurred to him, and the angrier he got. He desperately wished it was that simple. But he _was_ a devil; a traitor to his homeland who came crawling back in a pathetic heap, nearly begging for forgiveness. He was only forgiven in the most casual definition of the term, though. Being under constant watch for the first year by no less than three ANBU at a time wasn't exactly his idea of forgiveness, and he was grateful that was over with. Not that he'd expected to be welcomed back to Konoha with open arms, however. Not by a long shot. He hadn't exactly expected to be shunned like the most hideous creature ever to walk the face of the planet, either, but that was what he got.

Even the ever loving and caring angel he wanted so badly had acted as if he'd never existed. That was the part that hurt the most of all.

Sasuke's heart ached. He _needed_ that angel he loved so much.

That prospective plan wrapped itself around the Uchiha's sleep deprived mind and began to appeal to him more and more as the minutes passed until he couldn't fight it anymore.

He stood abruptly and flung open the window he'd been looking out of before leaping out of it. He hit the ground running in the direction from which the sun would soon rise.

Sasuke _needed_ that angel, that perfect excuse for a human being, and he _would_ get his angel, no matter what.

---

The angel and the devil met at the angel's door. Eyes the colour of the sky above met eyes the colour of the sky that would soon be. The devil's pale skin glowed in the moonlight, giving off an oddly ethereal glow, and his hair glinted with the silver light of the moon. He was in his element; the blonde-haired angel was not. The devil had his advantage, and he took it.

Sasuke strolled forward into Naruto's house as if he owned the place and slammed the door closed behind him. He marched towards his prey, making sure their eyes met the entire time. He managed to coax Naruto backwards until the blonde's back was pressed to the wall, and as if it were the most polite and casual thing in the world, Sasuke slammed his hands into the other ninja's shoulders and forced their lips together.

Suddenly, he _was_ the devil. The thing he wanted most had cried out in pain and fear _he_ had inflicted upon him, and he wasn't stopping. Worse still, he had no intention of stopping.

As if he feared the possibility of losing his prey, he dug his fingers into the flesh of Naruto's shoulders and bit the lips he had captured. He forced his scarred and pale chest against the perfectly flawless and tan skin of the other man's chest. He pressed his hips roughly against Naruto's body and hissed at the pleasure only he could feel. Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth and grabbed the hips of his prey before grinding against them again. He panted loudly and groaned at the feel.

When Naruto grabbed his hair and yanked his head away, he was pissed. He snarled and snapped his eyes open, revealing his Sharingan and his fury at being interrupted. Naruto screamed something at him in a voice so angry it sounded nothing like the one that belonged to the angel, but Sasuke was too far gone to understand a word of it. His only reply was to hiss "shut the fuck up" and yank Naruto away from the wall before shoving him to the floor.

The blonde landed with a thud but was lucky enough to not have the wind knocked out of him. "SASUKE!" he roared. The man in question had dropped to all fours and had crawled over his prey, but the sound of his name momentarily caught his attention. Naruto drawing his fist back for a punch aimed at his attacker's face caught his attention even more, though, and was easily dodged. Sasuke caught the fist and forced it to the floor.

He had complete control of his angel, despite the violent struggling and uproarious protests and curses fired at him. He was not himself; it was as if some other creature had taken control of him. He knew he loved Naruto, and yet here he was, ignoring his love's cries of pain and screams of fury and hate.

The biggest part of him knew that Naruto would never forgive him, that he was breaking the angel in two. The part of Sasuke that was still human howled at himself to stop, and he was horror stricken when he didn't. As if watching from a distance, he saw himself tear the blonde's clothes off and violate him. He heard himself moaning in pleasure as the man he loved yelled out in pain. He watched himself struggling to keep the angel pinned through the fight he was putting up. And, finally, he felt his climax and seemed to rocket back to earth as his final cry of passion mingled with the tormented shout of his broken angel.

His breath escaped in quick pants, but at the sudden realization of what had just happened struck, he found it hard to breathe at all.

It was amazing how, after all the screaming and yelling and moaning, it could be so completely silent.

Sasuke barely managed to convince himself to look Naruto fully in the face. He instantly regretted it.

Naruto's face was completely blank. Expressionless. Blank blue eyes turned towards the ceiling, lacking any trace of feeling. It broke Sasuke's heart into even smaller shards. He didn't know what to do. Instead, he carefully pulled himself out of his victim and did the only thing he could think of.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and buried his face into the crook of his love's neck. He chanted his apology like a spell, as if it would lift the curse on them both. He broke and let the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

Naruto didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't speak.

The devil had broken the angel, and somehow, the angel had broken the devil, too.

With the warmth of the rising sun and the chirping of the birds that remained hidden outside, the glow of the sun's rays fell upon the image of a sobbing devil clinging to an expressionless angel as if his life depended on it.

And, somehow, they were both far lonelier then than when the night had begun.

---

_Wow, I am really surprised I wrote that. I seriously didn't think it was going to wind up so dark and angsty. Oo Well, I hope you liked it anyway. I'm kinda scared, but whatever. xD_

_Here's the lyrics to the song…remember, it's "I Wish I Had an Angel" by Nighwish. And I listened to it the whole time I wrote this. _

_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before_

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I'm going down so frail and cruel_

_Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Greatest thrill, not to kill_

_But to have the prize of the night_

_Hypocrite, wannabe friend_

_13__th__ disciple who betrayed me for nothing_

_Last dance, first kiss_

_Your touch, my bliss_

_Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I wish I had an angel (repeated__ four times__ –end-_

_K, anyway, it's an awesome song. Check it out. Also, a review would be nice. Tell me what you think about this…-cough- story. _

_If you want me to continue this, I could certainly try. Oo_

_Anyway, toodles!_


End file.
